danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kanon Nakajima
Kanon Nakajima (仲島 花音 Nakajima Kanon) is a character featured in Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode. She is a Target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting. She is the cousin of Leon Kuwata and the closest person to him, which is why she became a Captive for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc's first motive. She is featured as one of the two main characters in Zettai Zetsubou Hagakure, an in-game novel. Appearance Kanon appears to be a young woman in her teens. She has shoulder length chestnut brown hair part of which is held up by a black ribbon with white lace. Her eyes are a pale shade of yellow. She wears what seems to be a high school girls' sailor uniform. Her hands have callouses due to her constant baseball training to fulfill a bet with her cousin, Leon Kuwata. Both Hiroko Hagakure and Komaru Naegi say that she is pretty, Komaru even saying that Kanon looks like the main protagonist of a shoujo manga. Personality Kanon, in her official description composed by the Warriors of Hope is said to be rather lustful and perverted. Kanon appears to be rather self conscious about herself, dressing up really flashy and looking pretty to make herself feel better. The kids said that if they send in a handsome Monokuma and show her some nice dreams she will be distracted long enough for them to kill her, meaning that she must be rather lonely. Kanon is very devoted to Leon, to the point of obsession. She loves him more than anything, saying that he is her world. When she finds out that Leon has died due to the members of the Future Foundation, she swears to take revenge. Even after his death, she loves him, and whispers his name in her sleep. History Kanon has been in love with her cousin Leon ever since they were both very young and she affectionately refers to him as her "big brother". She says she used to be rather unappealing, but after Leon said a gyaru girl was really cute, she was sad, but this leads to her attempting to emulate the style, which ended awfully. Leon then told her it isn't gyaru he likes, but just cute girls in general. Ever since, she has tried to wear make up and make herself more pretty in hopes he will like her. Kanon has tried forever to get Leon to notice her and love her even though he only saw her as his little sister and nothing more. She ended up confessing to him a total of 3909 times between the ages of 6 and 15 and each time went unrequited. She became the manager of his baseball team in middle school in order to stay close to him. While attending the same middle school together, Leon began dating another girl. For some reason Kanon herself didn't know, she wanted to follow them, but found that she couldn't follow them, due to losing them since she was following them from too far away. From then on, she began training physically in order to be able to follow them. While following the couple, her heart hurt when she saw them laughing with each other, holding hands, and doing other things that couples do. Although she thought she had followed them without being found out, Leon approached her, saying, "You've been following me, right?" He notes that the reason he had a problem with it was because he suspected that she was hurting while watching him and his girlfriend. From there, he makes a bet with her: If she could throw a baseball 160 meters per hour, he would think of her as a romantic prospect, but as long as she couldn't, he would forbid her to talk to him. She agrees quickly, seeing this as a bright hope. However, she later learns that the Japanese record for female pitchers is 140 meters per hour, which makes her think that Leon had given her an impossible task to get her away. The next time Kanon and Leon meet, it is during New Year's, and Leon has entered high school. She notices that his hair has gotten long, and she panics at how amazing he looks in her eyes. To her surprise, he talks to her, and asks why she hasn't been able to throw the 160. She tells him about the 140 record, to which he replies that he honestly didn't know. When she tells him that no one else has done it, he smiles and says that it would be extra cool then, since she would be the first. Through further conversation, she realizes that Leon did not trick her: He simply believed that she could do it and believed in her potential. When he sees her hands covered in callouses from practicing every day, he goes into silence from awe. Before returning to Hope's Peak Academy, Leon gives Kanon a baseball lesson in the snow, trying to show how he does the 160 meters per hour. However, his lesson was no help, as Leon was terrible at teaching. All the same, when Kanon sees Leon throw a pitch, she remembers the beauty and coolness of her cousin when he is playing baseball. She begins to cry out of happiness, which makes Leon panic, not knowing what he had done to make her unhappy. He patted her on the head to try to make her feel better, but in Kanon's mind, she wanted to actually thank him for showing her something so beautiful. After the two were separated once again, Kanon was at home one day when a man she didn't know came into the house, and she lost conciousness. When she awoke, she was enclosed in an apartment. During the 1 1/2 years she was captured, she was in pain, always thinking about Leon, and whether he was worrying about him, and wanted to see him. However, after she is released from her enclosure by the Monokumas, she finds a file in a public bathroom that revealed the history behind the High School Life of Mutual Killing. The file lists those who had died and had become the "stepping stones" for the other students to escape the school. After seeing Leon's name on the list, she then found a photo of him after his execution, bloody and tied to a pole. The file noted that the remaining students escaped and formed the Future Foundation. Kanon wonders to herself why she was still alive, since Leon was dead, and he was her life and world. Going outside in despair, she resolves herself to death by being eaten by a Monokuma. However, she then realizes that before she dies, she must take revenge and kill the Future Foundation members who killed her beloved. Relationships Leon Kuwata Kanon is Leon's younger cousin by two years. The two are implied to have a sibling-like bond since childhood, though Kanon didn't see it this way and is in fact deeply in love with Leon. She would do anything to get Leon to notice her and constantly pushes her feelings of love onto him. Though she is extremely devoted to Leon, he rejected her confessions every time. When she finds out that he had died due to the members of the Future Foundation, she swears revenge, knowing full well that the deceased Leon might hate her for it, since she wasn't even his lover. When she discovered he had died, she first tried to kill herself, and wondered why she wasn't dead already, since Leon was her world and life. Yasuhiro Hagakure tells her that Kanon was chosen as Leon's hostage during the School Life of Mutual Killing, meaning that she was extremely important to him, more than anyone else in the world. Yasuhiro Hagakure Kanon travels with Hiro, after saving him from some Monokumas. She likes him, saying she can pay him after requesting a love fortune. She doesn't hold a grudge on him for joining Future Foundation and tells him all about how much she loves Leon. Kotoko Utsugi Kanon is constantly trying to be stopped by Kotoko, but she appears annoyed with her. Later after the Towa Bridge is destroyed, Kotoko appears to be attempting to kill both her and Hiro. Kanon subjugates her and instantly ties her up. Quotes *“No, it’s not impossible! If our love is strong enough, it’d have nothing to do with that! Besides! Cousins are safe, legally!” *“Well well, I’m putting in tons of gyaru-speak, you like this, right, big brother? This whole style.” *“CHOBERIBA!!” Trivia *Kanon's given name (花音) is written with the characters for "flower" and "sound" and her family name (仲島) means "within the island". *Kanon's father is an influential man in the broadcasting industry, and due to this, her family is rich. *Kanon character design has gone through many radical changes before reaching its current form. She was originally designed as a plump girl with swirl marks on her cheeks and dark hair - a design which later became the basis for Fujiko Yamada. She was later given a more slender figure while retaining the same hairstyle of two long pigtails shaped somewhat similar to baseball bats. This design, however, was replaced altogether with a very early design for Komaru Naegi's character to which very few changes were made before achieving her final look. * Kanon was originally supposed to be the main lead for the game, with Haiji Towa acting very much like Toko Fukawa. Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Kill List Targets Category:Female Category:Alive